


Tell Me a Story, Daddy.

by Muggleishly



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muggleishly/pseuds/Muggleishly
Summary: Rian and Deet's daughter has a nightmare and goes to her father for comfort.  Just a bit of domestic fluff.
Relationships: Deet/Rian (Dark Crystal), Gurjin/Seladon (Dark Crystal)
Kudos: 15





	Tell Me a Story, Daddy.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandomsonmysleeve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsonmysleeve/gifts).



> Please forgive the formatting. This site hates me. 😜

The footsteps that echo down the hall are not those of monsters. They are small and almost inaudible to someone not familiar with the way they hit the floor. Rian’s ears have perked up to see if they will stop at the bedroom door, but they continue towards the kitchen. He’s been held up there all evening trying to research because Brea will be calling tomorrow, he’s sure. He wants to have the upper hand so that he’s back home in just a few days.

  
There is a quiet sniffle before a little voice is calling out for him. His head turns to the right at the small sound, and a warm smile sweeps over his face. She’s standing there in her blue nightgown, her favorite stuffed bunny from Uncle Gurjin stuck under her arm. Little hands wipe away tears from a face that still clings to remnants of babyhood.

Her cheeks have begun to slim, and a little girl is taking the place of the baby; he swore that was just there. The littlest Gelfling would turn three in a few months, and the only thing robbed from him was time.

  
“Daddy?” Rosie rasps out. Her voice still full of sleep as she turns her tiny face up to him. Her doe-like green eyes brim with tears before she reaches out to him. “Hold me.”

Rian stands up without a second spared, his arms wrapping around the little girl while he kisses her forehead. Rosie buries her face in his neck, and grumpily tells him that she wants water. He strokes his hands through her dark hair before turning towards the pitcher Deet keeps. His little girl hums a song her mother sings to her at night. The familiar tune fills his ears as he pats her gently.

The water is poured while Rosie clings to him, humming contently in the strong embrace of her father. There are no monsters in her life, not as long as she has him. The nightmares chased away from her memories as her Daddy holds her tightly. She takes the water from his hand as he balances her on his hip. Another kiss is pressed to her forehead before his bare feet are thudding down the cream-colored hall filled with family reminders.

Rian stops momentarily to look in the doorway of his bedroom, his wife fast asleep. Her rounding belly pressed against the baby blue comforter while cradled in her hand. Soon enough, there would be a pair of them. Two little childlings to cure his heartache.

  
The smile that crept onto his face was broad and unfading. The next door he reached was his daughter’s, filled with cremes, pinks, and lilac. The toys neatly tucked away for the night as they awaited their friend for the next morning. The small metal wood bed groaning in protest under his weight as he laid down with Rosie. Her tiny figure curling into his while whispering for him to tell her a story.

“Once there was a broken warrior that loved a kind-hearted maiden. But there were monsters, my love.”

The next morning rang in with a laugh as someone gently poked at Rian’s shoulder. He groaned when the finger persisted, and his left hand shot up to brush it away. It was two giggles this time that finally made him crack his eyes open. His two girls were staring down at him with mischief; his wife’s hand pressed against her lips as she laughed.

“Well, good morning.” Deet quipped as she adjusted Rosie on her hip. The Littlest Gelfling was eating a biscuit with hair as wild as Spriton plains. Her big green eyes were staring with stars in them as she reached out to him.

“Daddy!” She whined while squirming out of her mother’s grasp. Deet rolled her eyes before placing on her the floor with a pout on her lips.

“She’s always such a Daddy’s girl. Now, Rian, it’s almost ten. Time to get up.” She said with a sigh before reaching over to kiss his cheek. “Gurjin and Seladon will be here with the baby soon.”

Rian’s back popped as he sat up, his age showing itself after being smashed in a Childling’s bed. He groaned as he stood up with a little help from his daughter, who was chattering about breakfast. She wanted pancakes with syrup, bacon, eggs, and toast. He could hear the distance scoff of his wife, and a calling of breakfast was being made by someone else that morning. Rian finally let the idea of what was happening today sink in thoroughly.

  
‘Right, we’re going to lunch with Gurjin, Seladon, and little Kira.” He offers to his daughter as she trotted behind him, wild hair and bunny in tow. Rosie let out a squealed so loud that he was convinced he was deaf from it, her little feet carrying her to the kitchen as she passed him.

“UNCLE GURJIN! UNCLE GURJIN!” She cheers while pumping her stuffed bunny in the air. Deet’s eyes fall on her child with a chuckle before she scooped her up to place her on a small stool.

“You wanna see them, do you? Then you have to get that hair tamed, you wild beast.” Deet sighs as she pressed her hand to her lower back when it twinged.

Rian is at her side, kissing a cheek and his hands running over the trouble spot. Rosie protests when a hairbrush runs through her brown locks, two pigtails on either side. Her parents discussing the state of her little sister or brother in the making.

“How’s Baby Bird this morning, Mama Bird?” Rian coos as his hands run over her stomach. It was coming along nicely in her fifth month, and he felt a sense of pride swell. “Look at that belly.”

Deet rolls her eyes as she reaches to grab his hand to squeeze it. A snort coming from her when he leans in closer to whisper about his handiwork. Was he really starting flirting this early?

“Yeah, easy there. Don’t break your arm patting yourself on the back, Darling.” She says while pulling Rosie’s nightgown over her head.

The little girl growls in protest before a pink summer dress is pulled down her body. Rian watches on with awe of his sweet-faced girls as they went on about their day.

His mind wanders back to last night when he had fallen asleep while telling Rosie how he had fallen in love with her mother. He hadn’t even gotten to the start of it before she fell asleep; his girl needed him there with her. Soon all three of them would need him, and he smiled when a little voice called to him.

“Daddy, story! Tell me the story!” Rosie cries as she bounces in her mother’s arms. Deet’s eyebrow cock as she hands Rosie another biscuit while turning to Rian.

“What story?”

Rian smiles at her sheepishly while shrugging, Deet reaching over to slap his shoulder playfully when he didn’t commit to an answer. “

What story? Come on, Rian. I’m your wife… You can tell me.”

“Our story… The Broken Warrior and The Kind-Hearted Maiden…” He murmurs as his cheeks pinked. Deet’s smile lit up the moment his words fill the space between them. She laughs before pressing her lips to his.

  
“That’s the most adorable thing I have ever heard.” She says before kissing him one more time for good measure. “Now, go get your adorable self dressed, or we are going to be late.”


End file.
